Resident High School
by Alyxandra Sophia
Summary: What if the Characters of Resident Evil were really just sociopathic teenagers going to a special high school? This is a story about that. Might have some lemon later, might not. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm new here and this is my first fanfic. Please review!

Resident High School

Chapter 1

I take a deep breath as I enter Raccoon City, a famous boarding school with a very weird reputation. Its not really an academic school, more like a school for the socially inept. I was sent here because I take things seriously and always have a gun or a weapon of some sort on my person at all times. The first thing that happens to me once I am out of earshot of the gates is run into some one.

"Hello there." said the person I ran into. He had a deep and seductive voice, with a slight accent that I could not place. "You are the new 'student', Miss Jill Valentine, correct?"

"Yes sir." I reply, looking at him. He had blonde hair and wore sunglasses. I wondered what his eyes looked like. "and you are?"

"I am Albert Wesker, the student council president. I was told that you were to be placed in the police caste, like I am." He started to walk at a brisk pace, and I hurried to catch up, carrying my suitcases with me. "You have been assigned a partner, he goes by the name Christopher Redfield. Please try not to strangle him, I know it will be a difficult task, but despite everything, he is good at fighting." Wesker smiled at me, a cold smile, but it was nice at the same time. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

"Yes sir, I will try." I said as he rapped on a door with a sign that said "Redfield", then opened it and walked in. I followed and nearly fainted. A male with dark brown hair and a female with blonde hair were cuddling and making out under the covers of the bed that was on the left side of the room.

"What the fuck Wesker? Do I walk in on you when you're having sex?" The male in the bed shouted as I just stood there, flabbergasted. "And you brought a girl with you too? Do you hate me that much?"

"Yes, I hate you so much that I would purposely walk in on you and a cheap whore, bringing your partner with me." Wesker replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm. He then turned to me. "Please try to get used to this, Miss Valentine, he is quite the slut." Wesker smiled and patted my back. "Come, we must show you to your quarters"

I walked with Wesker for quite a while until we came upon a small house with a porch and a white picket fence. "You are currently the only female officer, so this is yours to do with as you choose. I do hope you will invite me over when you are situated, Miss Valentine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I lay on my bed, thinking of the two males I had just met. Wesker was... seductive in his own little way, and Christopher, well, he seemed like a man-slut. I think Christopher was a male nympho, and Wesker was void of surface emotions. I could think of no other reasons for Wesker to be here. I curled up on my covers and made a girlish sigh, then bolted upright when I heard footsteps outside my door.

The feet that were making the sounds were large and heavy, with a steady, forward gait, not the slightly swaying gait of a female, so I pulled a knife out from under my pillow and clutched it tightly.

"Um... hi. Its Chris... Wesker told me you were here... can you let me in please?" Said the voice of the male I had walked in on but an hour earlier.

"Its unlocked. Get it yourself." I say to him, placing the knife in full view on my nightstand beside my G.I. Jane alarm clock. He opened the door and walked into the room wearing khaki cargo pants and a black wife-beater, his close-cropped brown hair was still wet from a shower or bath and he smelled of cologne. He looked like he was 14, 2 years my junior, instead of 17, 1 year my senior. He did not impress me at all. But then again, I had my eyes on a different prize.

"Sorry about earlier... You're Jill, right? I look forward to working with you..." His eyes wandered the room, he was making a point not to look at me. "Oh wow! Is that 'The New Teen Titans Issue 1'? I love that comic! Dya mind if I borrow it?" He said, staring in awe at my comic book collection.

"No Christopher, I do not trust you with my comic books." I said, glaring at him. "Anyway, what did you need of me?"

"Oh no Jill... I came here to see what you needed..." He said, a sparkle that I did not trust in his eyes as he sat next to me on my bed, finally allowing himself to look me over, and I could tell that he liked what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this one has a bit of crack in it. IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF JILL+WESKER DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! That is all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

All of a sudden the Kool-Aid man burst through my door. "Oh Yeah!"

In an instant I had grabbed my knife and thrown it at the advertising icon's grinning red face. It made a long, drawn out squeak-type sound as it deflated and I realized that it was not really the famous red-liquid filled pitcher, but a person in an inflatable costume. I felt incredibly stupid.

"Not cool new girl!" Said a gruff voice from inside the suit. "It took me forever to make this!"  
>Chris punched the newcomer. "You idiot! I was just about to start seducing her! Stupid Barry!"<br>"Ok you two, out of my room!" I shouted at them. "Chris, you can forget about fucking me because it's not gonna happen. And Barry, if that is your name, please don't dress up as the Kool-Aid man again."  
>"Will do Jilly!" Barry said, grinning. "I'll see you at the precinct, bright and early."<p>

I hear a cough and my heart stops. "My, my Miss Valentine... I feel quite offended... you invited other people to your dwelling before me..." Says Wesker, striding into my room, the sunglasses still upon his face. Chris and Barry's faces are both drained of color as they flee the premises.

"I-I'm sorry sir... they showed up of their own volition..." I say, turning red as he walks straight in front of me. "I wanted you to see it first..."

"Hmm... then see it first I shall" He said, the hint of a playful grin playing on his lips. "I shall see and be a part of any firsts you have left Jill..." and with that he turned my face upwards and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

le gasp! Wesker made a move!

* * *

><p>After Wesker left, my knees gave out. I couldn't believe it! Wesker... kissed me! It wasn't even my first kiss, but still! I knew that if you looked at my face there would only be the smallest hint to my emotions displayed upon it, which I did not mind at all. I act tough, but its just a cover. I'm really just a giddy school girl with a calculating personality and an obsession with comic books. Anyway, I had the nagging feeling that I was forgetting something...<p>

A few minutes later I heard Kon from Bleach say "Suuuuuper Size! 3", which is my ringtone for texts. I opened up my dresser and pulled out my black HTC Evo. I read the text and I remembered what I had forgotten earlier.

"Hey baby, I miss you already... when can I come visit?" was the text, and it was from my ex-boyfriend/stalker Carlos. I sighed and texted him back.

I sighed and texted him a reply. "Carlos, I already broke up with you. Let me alone, will ya?"

The reply was immediate. "But Jill! You still haven't told me why!"

"Because it wasn't working, Carlos." I typed out.

His next reply came slower. "Jill, I want to give it another try."

I sighed. "I've met someone here. Goodbye Carlos." I promptly shut my phone off after sending the text, changed into a navy blue nightgown, and went to sleep.


	5. An Apology to my Readers

Oh my Goddess! I am soooo sorry! I accidentally uploaded the wrong thing for Chapter 4! Thank you Saiyan Werewolf for pointing it out! Well, at least they got to read some Bleached Lemon XD

To read what I accidentally uploaded, go to my profile and read the Bleach fanfic. It's nice and angsty.


	6. Chapter 5

I wake up at 3 in the morning and take a nice cold shower. At 4 I'm dressed and going out the door, consulting the map I found in my room to find the precinct. I walked into the building and all chatter ceased. All eyes were on me as I walked to the girl's locker room, which smelled of paint and newness. I find a locker with "Jill Valentine" written neatly on the door. I open it and find a beret, cargo pants, a uniform shirt, assorted weapon holsters, and a pair of shoulder pads.

I dress quickly, and notice that the pants and shirt fit a bit too tightly to my curves, but I put up with it. I walk out of the locker room and survey the main office. It contains rows of desks and I immediately notice the lack of females, though Captain Wesker warned me of this yesterday.

"Hey Jill, your desk is over here!" Barry shouts, gesturing to a desk between his and Christopher's. I walk over and sit down, re-arranging the stapler and other office supplies. I immediately start to re-create the cover of the Teen Titans/X-Men crossover on my desk calender. Christopher sighs deeply, and I can sense that he is pouting.

"Lemme go you blonde sunglasses freak!" I hear a high-pitched voice shriek. I look up and see Wesker dragging a woman dressed in slutty, skanky clothes into the precinct by the handcuffs that are fastened around her wrists. "I plead the fifth, asshole!"

"Miss Valentine, please escort this young woman to the stockade." Wesker says, at my desk with the girl. "Down the hall and to the right, first open cell."

I nod and take the girl's handcuffs and take her down the hall. She starts talking as we walk. "New girl, huh? I feel sorry for you. It's a tough place for females here."

I ignore her but she keeps talking. "What's wrong with selling myself? I see nothing wrong with it. The only person I've never seen down with me, the girls, and the guys, is that Wesker guy. I think he's a fag, or just not into sex" She says, just babbling on as I lock her up.


End file.
